Meia and the Olympians: Sneak Peek
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: My name is Meia. Yes, just Meia. I'm the former captain of Giru and an ex-SSC. Me and my boyfriend, Gillis, we've decided to travel all over the world, to explore place we've never seen before... And I've just learned I'm a demigod. And there are others like me. [Not a X-over/Crossover! Based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians] [Minor GillisxMeia] [Image by andromedamiyamoto on DA]


**Based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I made this to celebrate the release of the sea of monsters movie; haven't watched it yet but I'm planning soon. Can't wait for titan's curse already! Also, I've always wanted to have Meia to shine and no, none of the characters from PJO will appear there except the non-mortals and non-demigods.**

**[Upcoming Fic: Sneak Peek]**

After losing our SSC powers, Feida disbanded... Saryuu and Fei went to live together, as brothers of course, with Asurei Rune. The rest is gone... I don't know where they are. Some lead normal lives, some joined the police, the army, the force, El Dorado and is now a part of the Protocol Omega project, etc.

My name is Meia. Yes, just Meia. No last name- I used to once, but now I forgot it. It didn't matter- why? Because I don't have any parents, We- the second stage children are not as lucky as Fei Rune, he's got a dad and mom who loves him but his mother died at childbirth. That was a long story which involved soccer, time travelling and us, Feida. I'm the former captain of Giru and an ex-SSC. Me and my boyfriend, Gillis, rather than settling down in the city, we've decided to travel all over the world, to explore place we've never seen before...

But unfortunately... I met Riko. I saved him after being beaten up by some guys.

**_"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled for the third time before unleashing a big burst of light._**

**_No... how could this be? I thought as I looked at the crouching and groaning boy who was looking at me in shock. The thugs were passed out._**

**_Could my powers be returning? Or am I... gaining a new one?_**

He wasn't human, he wasn't an SSC... but a satyr, whatever that is.

**_"Are those... hooves?" I looked at a dark-colored horse-hooves-like feet that my new friend, Riko, showed me._**

A certain incident happened. One that will definitely show me that the we are not alone...

That the Greek gods and goddesses of Olympus are real.

**_"So all those creatures... the gods and goddess... are real?"_**

**_"Pretty much." I felt like fainting._**

Then Riko took me to a place called 'Camp Half-Blood, for demigods, just like me. Turns out one of our parents were either half-bloods themselves or children of gods, either way, I'm pretty sure Kinako and/or Asurei was or were demigods once, because neither of them were any of the gods or goddesses.

But I'm not sure if you call that to the SSC children. Feida disbanded and I've just learned that the SSC were demigods, including me and Gillis. But we just didn't know it as the Greek gods and goddess concealed themselves for some reason.

**_"Everything, the truth, was concealed by the Mist." Our camp director said._**

**_"The Mist?" I asked our camp director._**

**_"It's a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend."_**

**_"Oh." I didn't really get quite all of that._**

**_"And only a few mortals, known as the 'Clear-Sighted Mortals' have the ability to see through the Mist."_**

**_"Oh." Was all I could say. This was really way too much to process. But Clear-Sighted Mortals? As in people, normal people, who already knew about all of this!_**

**_Then I've thought about Richard Edward Dale, that high school student I've met when I was being chased by the flying pig at the Hoover Dam. Maybe he's a Clear-Sigheted Mortal? No duh, he can see the truth! The mythical creatures too, proven when he saved my life._**

If only we knew before... we wouldn't have tried taken over the world! We would've came here and train! It just wasn't fair! How long did it took them to come and get us! Maybe it was because we were too busy hiding, that's what. *sigh* I couldn't blame them... we were hard to find. And now we were ex-SSC, we all lost our powers- except for me since I've somehow reawakened them.

**_"Camp Half-Blood, huh?"_**

**_"Here's a phamplet." Riko gave me a phamplet that says, 'For demigods, half-human and half-god, read this and train here! So you'll survive and won't get killed."_**

**_I have no idea what was worse, being a SSC or a demigod._**

**_... I've thought about it and..._**

**_Demigod. Sometimes I miss being a SSC._**

But what about Gillis-kun? What about him? He's worried about me, I'm sure of it. I asked Riko if he could keep an eye on him and protect him while I was on a quest with Sara and Rei. But unfortunately... he didn't keep so... quiet and hidden from Gillis-kun for so long and-

**_"Where's Meia?!" I see an angry Gillis threatening Riko once he'd seen the picture of me in his pocket._**

**_"This girl! My lover! My girlfriend! My Meia!" he pointed to the mugshot picture of me, he was screaming his head off. Tears stinged my eyes as I began to see him sobbing._**

**_Riko was just sitting there, paralyzed and unconscious._**

**_Oh, what should I do now? I'm on a quest!_**

I set on a quest with my newfound friends. I gained a new life. I new purpose. I loved being a demigod and sometimes hated it. I've also missed being with my fellow SSC and Feida members.

**_I gasped at the sight of the two companions I was assigned with._**

**_It was a female look-a-like of Saryuu, "I'm Sara... Sara Evan."_**

**_Then I turned to the female Fei-look-a-like standing beside her and she said, "The name's Rei Rune!" She chirped pointing to herself using a thumb._**

**_Suddenly, my feet felt all wobbly, my eyes were droppy and I lay passed out on the floor soon after. My mind was so blown._**

And newfound friends, companions and meeting fellow demigods who should joined the SSC but didn't since they were here. We weren't the only thing I got after realizing what I really was.

**_"Hah! Meia, is it? You don't seem Big Three material to me!" Kamikaze sneered at me. I felt like I wanted to punch him! But Riko and Silver held me back. Silver's sister, Silvia and their cousin Gemini led Kamikaze away from us and went back into their cabin._**

I was the youngest and the latest to join and everyone else is like fifteen or sixteen while I was like twelve... thirteen or fourteen... I dunno, I lost count.

But having enemies is life. Demigod enemies is a demigods' life too. Me and Kamikaze? Well, we never really did get along.

But godly enemies? That's just asking for a death wish, but unfortunately, my will and pride got the best of my mind.

**_"Are you asking for it girly?" I hated that nickname. 'Girly'. But unfortunately, to Ares, it will forever be my nickname to him._**

**_It's official._**

**_I am enemies with the God of War, his name is Ares. His girlfriend is the already-married Aphrodite. I don't get it. She and her husband aren't together and they're not divorced?! Wait. Do gods get divored._**

And then, something unexpected happened.

I idolized Artemis.

**_"Sugoi! You're so awesome Artemis!" I fangirl-ed her and her Hunters of Artemis._**

**_"Maybe you can join the Hunters, just remain single forever."_**

**_My hopes died down. I've always wanted to become a part of Artemis' Hunters but I can't. I still love Gillis._**

**_"I'm sorry, I still love him."_**

**_"Well..." Artemis' lieutenant, Chloe Blacknight gave me a phamplet with a free to join sign up slip attached to it. "If you ever change your mind, give us a call."_**

**_I nodded, but I'm sticking with my non-single life, thank you very much. I won't be changing my mind anytime soon or so, but I'll keep the phamplet as a reminder of Artemis-sama and her awesome huntresses._**

And the most important thing of all, something that blew my mind and changed my life forever...

**_"You've a demigod Meia..."_**

**_"Me?!" I was confabbled, "A demigod?!"_**

**_"Yup... no mortal can ever get passed these borders, ya'know." Now this was too much to process right now._**

**_Everyone gasped._**

**_I looked at myself, I was shocked. There was a holographic (spoiler, so I left it blank) above me- well, my head to be specific._**

**_"You're the daughter of-"_**

I change my mind.

This is definetely better than being a second stage child.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**~ Meia and the Olympians ~**

**_Coming Soon..._**

**Wished it was longer right? I even reached more than 1000 words. See what I wrote there, like a trailer! R & R please!**


End file.
